badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Tunnels
Last year I went to Disney Land with my family. I loved all the rides, they were really fun. I do remember getting my picture getting taken with Mickey and Donald and Goofy. Everything there was brilliant. The entertainment was awesome. I then found a strange door. There was a sign on the door reading "Staff Only". Of course I wanted to know what was inside. I didn't go in though unless I get told off by someone. The door had a picture of Steam Boat Willie on whistling. It didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the park though. It was near to the entrance. It was a metal small building. It didn't connect onto any other building. It was one small room. A guard came in front of the door and told me not to go in. Later that night I snuck into the park somehow. I don't remember exactly how I did it. I still remember lights being on. I tried to get into the door but it was locked. I heard a banging sound suddenly from inside and the door suddenly opened. The security guards hat and clothes were on a bench inside. The door suddenly slammed closed. I was very worried. I tried to get out and I kept pulling at the handle but I was stuck. I felt like crying. I then thought that the guard had changed costumes or something. I waited inside the room for a while. There was a poster under the bench for a old Mickey Mouse short. There were posters all over the room. For old Mickey Mouse. There was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit posters too. I suddenly found the old logo for River Island. It wasn't scratched it was on the left side of the wall. I waited 1 hour and no one was there. I found a secret door in the floor. I decided to pull it up and there was ladders there leading into a tunnel. The tunnel had different posters again. The place had cameras and speakers in it. A theme start playing. It wasn't a scary theme. But it was creepy. I walked into a big room where I saw loads of costumes for the characters. There was Goofy, Minnie, Mickey, Donald and Daisy. I also saw a Winnie The Pooh suit. It looked dirty and old. I looked inside it and screamed because there were Spiders and other creepy crawly in it. The light suddenly went off and I found a near by torch. It lighted up the room. The Mickey Suit had gone. I was really worried now and I tried to find another door or something. I leaned on the wall and I fell through to a place where police files were spreaded all over. There we lay outs of River Island all over the place. I recognised the Mickey Suit. It was in a River Island picture. He was with Goofy who had blue shorts on and white spots on. He had a scoober mask on his face. The water wasn't there though. I looked back at the picture and there was water and family's enjoying there time. Then far down the tunnel I heard a child scream. I didn't go back to see what it was because I heard footsteps. I ran for my life and I stood on loads of posters. I slipped onto the floor and there was Mickey standing over me. I heard a voice kind of like the old Mickey voice saying " You shouldn't of known that ". I found a picture of the guards family down in the tunnel and threw it at Mickey. I also found out I had tissues in my pocket. I don't know what type but I had a cold at the time. That is why I didn't go on any water rides. The Mickey Suit fell to the ground and Mickey laughed. 2 Staff members found me later on at 1:10. They sent me back to the hotel. The staff checked down the tunnel and said that they will get rid of everything that has ever been in there. They said they might burn the suits as they weren't needed. For the place I think they burnt it down. All that survived is some rusty microphones and cameras. They later found the guard soaking wet through saying that he had been chucked into a lake by something or someone. The guard thought that it was a prank. I don't believe that it was teenagers. Some said that they have been there too in 1967 and the same creature followed them. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Ripoff